thunderpicklefandomcom-20200214-history
War Attack Tips
Attacks in Wars are a bit different. The opponent always has all their traps reset. They always have a full clan castle. Their heroes are always healed and defending the bases. Before the Battle Scout your target - Use the War Map to look at their war Base - If they have already been attacked, watch replays to find locations of traps or hidden teslas and for ideas on what worked and didn't work the last time - Use Blue Star to look at Enemy Clan list and then view your opponent's profile to then visit their normal base. This could show locations of hidden teslas or traps if they are currently being upgraded. Or perhaps the levels of upgrading hidden teslsas/traps - Ask for good CC troops. These are the few battles where you can ask for anything you want and will probably get it. Higher level giants, dragons, hogs, & wizards are good options depending on your strategy. - Request troops for your attack Clan Castle based on what you learn. These are the few battles where you can ask for anything you want and will probably get it. Dragons, higher level Giants, Hogs and Wizards are generally good ideas. Dragons especially at lower levels (TH 7 & below) as air defenses are weak. - Build your army based on your strategy. You can test out a new idea in a normal raid first before using as one of your only two War Attacks. - Select Clan Castles, heroes, and defenses to check their ranges. This will tell you where you have to go to lure them out and how to stay out of range of defenses. - Create your spells and heal your heroes. They will not reset automatically. During the Battle - Know how you are going to deal with enemy clan castle troops and heroes. Either lure them out and kill them in a corner, or plan for how to quickly overwhelm them when they draw. - If you are going to draw CC troops: - It is much easier to kill CC troops when the defenses aren't shooting at you - If near edge of base, a single archer may be enough to activate - If centrally located, you may need a giant (or hog on higher levels) - After activating, let them kill that first troop and deploy the next one far from defenses. - Patience. Most attack strategies require you deploy in certain orders or destroy certain buildings/walls before proceeding. For example: - Don't deploy pekkas right away and then swear because they run around the outside. Clear the near buildings so they want to go to the center of the base for the nearest target. - If using Golems as a meat shield, don't deploy wizards to attack a defense until that defense start shooting at the Golem. - Spells should go to maximize effect. Don't heal behind troops. Don't rage a single wizard. Click here to go back to War Plan Current_War_Plans